As If It Never Happened
by Foxy White Snow
Summary: Three-shot. Davis and Matt have an arrangement set up that nobody knows about but them. When one of them needs an outlet for frustrations or just flat out gets the urge to have sex, they go to the other to be taken care of quickly and quietly. Uke!Davis Seme!Matt. Yaoi, lemon.


**Hey people. So I'm thinking that this will be a three shot. Just gt a little bored amd decided to write it. Well here it is...**

* * *

><p>I know what he needs, when he shows up on my door step early in the morning. And me being who I am I always give it to him, not to mention that's how our secret arrangement works. He comes to me and I'll take care of his... <em>Need<em>... And I'll go to him so he can take care of mine when I just can't stand the emptiness anymore.

Most people would probably be sickened by this arrangement for many reasons, so we don't tell anyone. And we try to only do it at night to the best of our ability.

Lucky for us my parents are almost never home, even at night, and my sister is not only a deep sleeper but is the type of person to ignore us if she notices anything anyway. And all of them are out tonight, plus my partner is in the digital world.

There are no extra eyes or ears to worry about tonight.

So when he shows up he doesn't need to say a word, I simply open the door wider and let him through, then follow him to my bed room.

I close the door and lock it when I step inside and move over to my bed. He's still standing by it, a key indicator of how he wants it done, we don't like to talk during this regardless of if people are home, it just doesn't feel right. The last time we talked during one of these was nearly seven months ago on our fourth time if I remember right.

So when I reach the bed I push down my pj shorts and boxers, letting them simply pool around my ankles. Then I spread my legs as far as the fabric at my ankles will allow and bend over the bed, my ass on full display for him and my face buried in the fabric of the sheets with my arms stretched out over the bed so my hands can grasp the opposite end of the mattress.

I hear his zipper behind me and sigh, content with this routine. I know he won't pull his pants down all the way like I did, just enough to expose his cock and ass. He taps my right cheek lightly with the cool tips of his fingers, warning me he's in a rough mood tonight so I can brace for the pain that I can hardly feel anymore and way.

He taps five times, his silent way of letting me know how he plans it.

The first two are the warning that he's in a rough mood and are lightest, And the third and forth, the hardest ones, are to let me know we will be going more than one round, but he's not sure how may, and the fifth, of a middle strength, it to warn me he's going to start.

He presses the head of his cock to my entrance and I brace myself, knowing that when he's in a rough mood he won't stretch me or use lube. But that okay with me, I'm use to it and am to a point it almost doesn't hurt anymore so I can sometimes, on a rare occasion, enjoy it.

He pushes in and doesn't wait to start pounding into me as hard and fast as he can, not even bothering to find a rhythm. I bite the sheets in an attempt to keep quiet.

The only sounds are of our breathing, the squeak of the bed, and his flesh hitting mine. And, for us, this is normal. These sounds are normal, ones we hear with each other almost nightly now for the past eleven months since this began.

It use to be only once a week actually, then twice a week, on all our days off from school and when I got a break from the digital world, every other night, and now it's almost every night.

He pounds into me until he finally gets a release and he spills his seed inside me, warming me, but he doesn't move. And neither do I because I know there will be another round, so I let him stay sheathed inside me until he can go again.

I know something must of happened today for him to need so much so badly. But I don't question it, I never do. Just like when I go to him he doesn't question why I need any of it. Quiet is our golden rule during this, even if it means passing notes.

When he's finally done I've been filled so many times without cleaning out any of the seed that it actually hurts.

He catches his breath again, pulls out of me, wipes himself off, and readjusts his pants.  
>I stay in position a minute longer because my legs are so weak. After a moment he helps me clean up and removes as much seed as possible. Then he gives me a hand jobs so I can have a quick release.<p>

Then, once he's sure I'm okay resting in bed, he leaves. And I let him because that's just how this works. He comes to me when he has a need to fulfill, and when I get one I go to him. Who knows, maybe tomorrow night I'll be the one in need and have to go to his place.

And, that all in mind, I fall asleep in my bed as soon as the door's shut.

As if it never happened. 


End file.
